


Regret

by Marimay



Series: Happy Endings [2]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, it's just weed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 16:08:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11535729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marimay/pseuds/Marimay
Summary: Arthur made some very bad choices regarding his relationship with Eames once they got to college.





	Regret

**Author's Note:**

> I have no beta so please excuse any errors.

Dom and Mal we're finally getting married one baby and a second pregnancy into their relationship. Naturally, Arthur had been the first to know, and the first to be included in the wedding party. Not only had he lived with Dom through the end of high school, but they had also shared a dorm room, and then an apartment through college. Dom had been part of his adopted family when he was still getting used to having his own abandon him. Still, there was nothing in Arthur that actually wanted to have anything to do with this wedding. He didn't want the nostalgia; he didn't want to see Eames. There was a reason he never left the city.

They, Eames, had tried to make it work. He took the bus in as often as he could, then they would kick Dom out of the room, and just be with each other. When Eames went off to a different school the distance got too much, and Arthur made the biggest mistake of his life. He regretted his choice every second of every day, but there was no going back. Eames had made it clear that he was done. Every time Arthur had made an attempt to reach out there was nothing but an answering machine or an unread text message.

After a while it was just easier to box that part of his life away and stop trying. He never stopped thinking of Eames, but he could only be turned away or ignored so many times before it broke him down. There were only so many ways he could say sorry, and a small part of him wondered if he even knew how to let himself be happy.

Arthur sighed deeply as he pulled up to the large estate that would be hosting the wedding. Of course Mal had wanted to be married at an opulent, and historic estate that was nestled in the woods at the edge of town. He couldn't help but remember his grade school field trips there. They'd be shown around the rooms, and then picnicked on the huge lawn. The same lawn where the ceremony was going to be held in a few days. It was like some kind of Podunk town fairy tale.

There was no way out of this, and he was so fucked.

“Look at what the cat dragged in.”

He jumped and turned to see Ariadne standing with her hands on her hips as soon as he got out of his car, “Ari!”

“Oh don't even sound excited to see me it's been months you asshole, and I was the one that drove out to see you.” Her smile betrayed her harsh words.

“Don't start.” He wrapped her in a tight hug. “I missed you.”

“You look great.” She stepped back and smiled.

He frowned. “You look great too.”

“How's city life? You still enjoying it?” She poked his arm and started walking towards the front door of the mansion.

“It's” He waved his hand, “you know. A city.”

“Very descriptive. Glad you're happy.” She shot him a small worried look that he didn't miss.

He very carefully chose to change the topic. “Are you and Yusuf next?” Naturally everyone in their little gang had paired off. He ruined it, of course he ruined it.

“Don't even start with that shit either.” She punched his arm. “I'll get married when you do.”

That hit harder than it should have, “is everyone already at the welcome dinner thing? Leave it to Mal to make things as extravagant as possible.” There was no way he was going to be baited by her statement.

“Still single?” She nudged him and started to walk off.

“I haven't dated seriously since Eames.” Arthur frowned but there was no use lying.

“Oh.” Thankfully she had the common sense to drop the topic, “anyway you're right on time for dinner I was sent to greet you. Also you're in room 317.” She threw a key card at him. “Upstairs with the rest of the wedding party.”

“Lead the way.” He pulled the big door open for her, “is Dom freaking out? He said he was fine, but I don't think I actually believe that.”

“No, he's freaking.” She bit her lip and turned stopping them before they walked into the smaller dining room where the welcome dinner would be. A large poster board was propped next to the door with the happy couple's face blown up onto it. “Arthur you need to know that Eames is here with someone, and they've been together for a while.”

He buried the sick feeling in his stomach as far down as he could, “that's fine.”

“Is it?”

“We haven't been together for years Ari, of course it's fine. He's allowed.” Arthur was suddenly dreading the dinner. “It was just a high school thing.” He hated lying to her.

“None of us think that it was just a high school thing.”

“Well it was.”

“Maybe you could...”

“Arthur!” He froze, and then relaxed as Yusuf gave him a bear hug. He had never been so thankful for an interruption in his life, “we're waiting on you. Everyone is starving.”

He shot Ari a look that said drop it as he got dragged into a small dining room. He had no time to properly greet anyone as he was plopped down in a chair near Dom who was at the head of the table. All Arthur could do was smile and offer a small wave at Dom and Mal before looking around the table.

His eyes landed on Eames immediately without even trying to, and the blue gray ones were already locked onto him. He gave a small smile of acknowledgment as he tried to will his stomach out of doing somersaults. Eames was right there, if he wanted to he could reach across the table and touch him. It was all just a quick moment of peace, that was soon followed by feeling like he was going to throw up when he broke the eye contact. Eames was seated between Addison and Rose. Addison was there, and it wasn't hard to guess that was Eames' relationship by the way Addison's arm was draped around his shoulders. Eames was with some piece of shit that used him for blow jobs in high school.

Without a second thought Arthur stood up and left the room.

*

“Arthur.”

He looked up at the door from his seat on the bed. He knew he was being childish, but how the hell could Eames have stooped so low?

“Arthur open the door, or I'll go get an extra key from the desk. Then I'll come in there and beat you where people can't see so the wedding pictures still look good.”

“Fuck you.” He snapped and opened the door to see a very pissed off Dom.

“You've been here less than two hours and Mal is crying. I know she's pregnant, but she's crying. And Eames just looks shell shocked. Plus, you're acting like a complete ass.”

Arthur blinked slowly, there really wasn't any part of that statement that was a lie, “I'm sorry. I just.” He frowned. “Addison.”

“So what? He's some kid from high school. You moved on. I was there, you didn't think twice about it.” Dom's angry eyes were still laser focused on him.

“No.” Arthur waved his hand. “I didn't move on. I ignored my feelings. Those are two different things.”

“Listen. You two need to work this out, but you will not ruin this wedding with some latent teen angst.”

“Right? Because my life in school was such sunshine and rainbows that I'm eagerly looking to relive it all.” Arthur crossed his arms and frowned.

Dom nudged his foot. “Just get it together okay? I know it's hard.”

“I'll be fine in the morning.”

He would not be fine.

“You better figure out how to be.” Dom gave him a helpless look.

Arthur sighed, “I'm working on it.”

“Seriously Arthur, this means the world to Mal. She wants both of you here for everything.”

“I know. I'll be there tomorrow for the brunch thing.”

“Addison isn't going to be at the brunch, maybe it'll be easier?”

“Maybe.” Arthur stood up. “I need some air. I'm sorry.”

He had no issues pushing past Dom, and heading down the large staircase out into the cold night air. Of course Mal would want to get married in December with the very real chance of snow looming. She was the kind of person to will the universe into some kind of grand expression on her wedding day, and he hoped she got it. If there was anyone in life that deserved their perfect idea of love it was Mal.

Arthur settled against a stone wall at the back of the property, and pulled a joint out of his coat pocket lighting it with no shame. He was past running, and onto his career now. There were so many things he left in the past, and so many he wished he hadn't.

“Arthur Warren, Olympic silver medalist getting high without sharing.”

He froze and then relaxed thankful that the weed dulled his anxiety, “you know about that?”

“You're a national hero. Everyone knows about that.”

“Just what I was going for.” Arthur frowned deeply. He couldn't do this.

“I'm sure your brother would have been proud.”

“Don't talk about my brother.” Arthur took another long drag, and finally let his eyes focus on the other man.

“I'm not going to apologize for Addison.”

“I didn't ask you to.” He shut his eyes.

“I waited a long time for you to come back.”

“All I did for a year was try and call you and message you. What were you waiting for?”

“A real effort.” Eames crossed his arms. “You were texting me, you didn't even come find me to say sorry. I waited. I thought every time someone was at the door it was you with your head finally pulled out of your ass, and it never was.”

“I was scared.”

“And I had to move on eventually.”

“To someone that used you?” Arthur finally opened his eyes and took Eames in. He wasn't as lean as he used to be, and his hair wasn't as shaggy and long. It was pasted down, parted at the side, making him look so much older, and more serious than he used to. He wasn’t the teen with the lopsided grin anymore.

“He's out, it's not a secret, we're not a secret. We've been together almost a year now.”

“Okay.” Arthur held out the joint and fought the urge to run when Eames took it, and settled next to him.

“I'm sorry.”

“You just said you weren't going to apologize.” He wanted to glare, but just moved closer to Eames like there was no other option.

Eames shrugged, “I lied.”

“I did too.” It was said quietly.

“What?”

Arthur looked over and breathed in, he was not going to repeat himself. “Since when did Rose know Mal and Dom enough to be in their wedding?” He was done talking about Addison.

“Since she was Phillipa's preschool teacher.”

“Oh.” He honestly had no idea how to deal with this situation. “How are your parents?”

“They'll be at the wedding. Dad's retried early, and mom just bakes all the time now when they aren't traveling. They'll be happy to see you. They still ask about you.”

That hurt. Eames' parents had accepted him, and taken him in without question. They had always treated him like family, “I can't wait to see them.” It wasn't a lie.

“I know it's hard Arthur.”

“Fuck off.” Arthur took the joint back. This was so familiar, and so strange at the same time.

“I'm glad you stopped training, and filled back out a little. I always worried that you threw yourself into running too much after we broke up.”

“Stop.” He breathed out the smoke.

“Stop what? I'm trying to be civil here Arthur. You're the one that had some guy in your room when I came by to bring you home for Christmas break.”

“I know what I did.” He squeezed his eyes shut tightly trying to hold everything back. “I was stupid.”

“A break wasn't a bad idea. You just should have waited till after we talked about it to start bringing guys home.”

“It was supposed to be a break not a break up.” He let out a noise that was dangerously close to a sob.

“We can try to be friends.”

“I can't do this Eames. I just want to get through this wedding and go home. I don't want to just be your friend.” Arthur kept his eyes shut. He had no right to feel as jealous, and as mad as he did in that moment. He was the one that caused all of this, and then there was Eames as solid as ever just trying to get them through it.

“I'm trying to make this easier for us, but you did this. I didn't want this. We should have been married by now.”

“I told you to stop.” Arthur shot him a look, but couldn't hold the venom in his gaze. Eames softened him, he always had. Still, he didn't want to think about any kind of what ifs.

“I'm with Addison.”

“I fucking realize that.” Arthur shoved his body off the wall feeling the extra weight in his limbs from the weed.

“Arthur.” Eames reached out and grabbed his jacket.

“Please stop.” Arthur paused and didn't look back.

“I said I'd always be here for you. I didn't lie about that.”

“Stop.” Arthur said in a firmer tone, and finally turned around. “I can't do this.” It felt like they were having the same conversation over and over again.

“You chose this. So you have to live with it.” Eames stood up straight, and it was all Arthur could do to not push him up against the stone wall and kiss him.

“A million years ago I made a horrible choice, not now, not today. I didn't choose Addison for you. He used you.”

“When he was sixteen.” Eames shook his head. “He's different now.”

“I don't feel any different from when we were in high school.”

“Arthur.” It was barely a whisper. “I couldn't just wait for you to be ready.”

He sighed deeply, and turned to walk away, “I'm sorry.” He didn't even know if Eames could hear it.

*

Arthur woke up the next day feeling hung over without ever drinking. He wondered if he had imagined the conversation with Eames the night before, but the memory of it had felt to real to be made up. His fantasies with Eames hadn't ever ended badly. When he thought about them, he had always imagined Eames coming back to him with open arms. No part of him ever thought that it would just be over.

By the time the brunch buffet had started he felt more human, and more ready to face the day. The mimosas didn't hurt either, and they gave him the courage to just avoid Eames. They could easily stay on their own ends of the room, and Mal wouldn't have any more reasons to cry.

“I'm on your side, even though you're an asshole.”

He couldn't help but smile at Rose, “oh yeah?”

“Always.” She gave him a kiss on the cheek.

“So, you're a teacher?”

“Weird right?” She laughed. “I mean it's low on the teaching and high on the educational activity planning, but same difference right?”

“I think it's perfect for you.” He smiled slightly, and tried his best to focus all of his attention on her so he wouldn't be searching the room for Eames.

“And you, getting a silver medal just to lock yourself up in an office immediately after.” She looked him over. “You know you can let yourself be happy right?”

“What?” Arthur frowned.

“I just think that since everything happened with your parents you haven't let yourself be happy, you push things and people away. You were happy with Eames, had a future you wanted, and then it all fell apart. That whole make them leave before they can leave me thing. I don't blame you.”

Arthur narrowed his eyes, and gave in looking over at Eames. Eames, who was bright and radiating happiness like always. “Psychology degree?”

“Easy observation, and clearly I'm the only one with enough balls to say it to you. I was there after your dad hit you remember? You ruined my favorite shirt by bleeding all over it. Then we parked down the road and all ate hamburgers in silence while your parents dropped off your stuff.” She forced him into a hug. “I was there for you through all that like I was your sister because we are family. That means I tell you the truth.”

“I don't want to remember all that Rose. You're not wrong, but it's still too much.” He sighed and finished off his drink. Years of therapy had given him that insight, but not the ability to fix it.

“He's not as happy as he looks.” Rose shrugged. “They fight a lot.”

“Is he hurting him?” Arthur remembered the look in Eames' eyes when he had confessed to letting guys, Addison, use him.

“No, not like that. I just don't think he's happy.” She handed him another mimosa. “I've been team Arthur since you put your jeans on in the kitchen.”

“There aren't any teams.” Arthur sighed. “I don't get a team here.”

“There are though. Mom's team Arthur, Dad is too, he's even said so.” She shrugged. “And you know him he doesn't say much.”

“I miss them.”

“My parents?” She laughed a little. “You know you're literally welcome anytime. They could be gone for a week and come home to you on the couch, and they'd just be delighted.”

“I just remember loving when everyone was home and sitting down for dinner. I don't think I ever felt like I belonged to a family before that moment.”

“I just told you, you are family.” She laughed and raised her hand flipping off Eames. Arthur hadn't noticed him watching them till that moment. “Arthur, I promise this will work out, you just have to actually try, okay?”

“He moved on Rose.”

She shook her head no, “you can't just be sad and mope around and accept things. You were a dumb asshole, you realized that. Now make things right.”

Arthur looked after her as she walked towards Eames before letting him reply. He drank down his mimosa in two gulps, and started looking after another one. That's when he noticed Mal heading in his direction with her arms wrapped around Phillipa holding the little girl.

“I'm sorry I left the dinner.”

“I know.” Mal touched his cheek, and Phillipa followed her mothers' action before she was set down.

“She's precious.” Arthur smiled down at the little girl who hid behind her mother's legs.

“She should know her uncle Arthur.”

He nodded. He couldn't argue with that, at all. “She will.” It was a tiny commitment but he meant it. “So will the new baby.”

“Arthur, I just want you happy. I think even in school that's all any of us wanted. You don't seem like you're happy.”

That made him cringe. He was so tired of being some kind of great tragic figure that needed fixing. Years ago it had only taken a few days for the whole school to know that he had been kicked out of his house. There were a few whispers about it, some negative, but most were pure pity. It killed his pride and he kept his head down till graduation. The only thing that got him through those days was Eames.

“I don't have.” He swallowed and looked towards Eames. He wanted to say that he didn't have anything, but he kept that comment in. He honestly didn't have anything, but he didn't want any more looks of pity. “I don't have any plans. I can stick around after the wedding. I'm done running. I can commute to work.”

“That's so good.” She kissed his cheek. “Stay home for a while.”

Arthur hugged her again and silently committed to stay around for himself and his own sanity. Life wasn't the same after college, after Eames. He wanted to know the people that his friends had grown into. They obviously still cared for him, even if he had discarded them along the way. There was nothing more he wanted than to take back those moments. He had made so many wrong choices.

His eyes drifted over to Eames again, he was always aware of where he was in a room. He frowned instantly as he watched the boy, no, the man wrap his arms around a smiling Addison who wasn't even supposed to be at the brunch.

“Don't look.” Mal moved his head with a light touch.

“It's my fault.” Arthur sighed.

“It is.” She nodded and it was obvious she didn't know what was going to set him off again.

“I'm here Mal. I won't leave again.” He reached out to grab her hand squeezing it slightly as he watched Addison pull Eames into a deep kiss.

She touched his arm. “It's just two more days. One dinner and then the wedding.”

“I know.” He wanted to cry. He wanted to destroy the buffet, break every dish, and throw each glass against the wall.

*

“You don't get to be mad here.”

“Go away Eames.” Arthur looked up at him from the joint he was smoking.

“That's a nasty habit for an Olympic athlete.”

“I don't run anymore. Stop throwing that in my face.” Arthur scowled and refused to look at Eames. He was back out leaning against the brick wall watching the sunset.

“I'm making conversation with you. We banter Arthur it's our thing.”

“We don't have a thing Eames.” Arthur threw down the joint and stepped on it. He was not doing this again. “My nerves are just shot being here. I need something to take the edge off.”

“Arthur I want to be friends. I miss you.”

It felt like all the air left his body, “I miss you too.” He doubted that they missed each other the same way.

“What were you and Rose talking about?”

“That I'm still family.” Arthur shrugged. “Or she was trying to convince me of that.”

“Oh.” Eames moved to stand in front of him. “I'm sorry he was there. He wasn't supposed to be.”

“So sorry that you shoved your tongue down his throat.” Arthur bit back.

“Fuck off Arthur. He wanted me, you didn't.”

“I always wanted you, I just didn't know anything but you. I never wanted to lose you.”

“So you left me?” Eames settled beside him on the wall mirroring the previous night.

“I'm so stupid.” Arthur laughed a little. It was all so stupid, there was no real reason they should be apart.

“When you stopped trying I waited a year for you to try again. I wanted dozens of flowers, or some kind of stupid romantic gesture. I thought you gave up.”

Arthur shook his head, “I didn't think you wanted me to keep trying.”

“I think about you all the time.”

It was hardly a whisper, and Arthur couldn't help but take it as an opening. He shifted and stood in front of Eames their bodies just barely not touching. “Kiss me?”

“Arthur I can't do that.”

“You said you'd never say no.”

“Arthur we were kids. You can't try and manipulate me like that. You don't get to come in and just decide when we're going to be together and when we aren't. I was in love with you.”

“Was?” Tears started in the corner of his eyes, and he fought hard not to let them spill over. “You just said you still think about me.”

“We were kids Arthur. We were dealing with so much stuff we shouldn't have had to.”

“So, it was fake then? We were young so none of it was real? My dad said it wasn't real before he kicked me out. Now you're with someone that used to use you for blow jobs at parties, and I'm still alone. This is an amazing real place we're in.”

“Arthur people grow up. He's out. There's no secrets anymore. I told you that.”

“You didn't answer me.” He turned to face away. The light was fading but he knew Eames could still see the tears threatening at the corner of his eyes.

“Arthur I'll always love you, but you can't go by shit we said to each other when we were kids. There's so much more going on than that. We were in a powder keg. You were the first guy that ever just wanted me, and I was there for you through your family shit.”

“Oh right. We just filled a void for each other. I'm sure your therapist helped you get to that conclusion. Don't talk about my family, I don't have a family.” Arthur's father had died half way into his senior year of college, and he chose to skip the funeral. He didn't even know where his mother was or what she was doing. 

“We were kids, and then you.” Eames inhaled sharply and didn't finish the statement.

“I bought one of your paintings.” Arthur shrugged he knew what he did. They both knew what he did. “I don't think I ever told you that. I was so happy when I found out you had become some big time artist.”

“I make pieces for rich people. It just means I can work from home. I didn't even finish school.”

“That's not important.” Arthur shrugged.

“It isn't?”

“No.”

Arthur shook his head and moved in closer to Eames again. He let their bodies press together, and arms tangle as he rested his head rest on Eames' shoulder. “I'm sorry.”

There was a quiet pause where they just were. Arthur was savoring every moment of closeness like it might never happen again.

“Arthur we shouldn't.” Eames trailed off.

“Rose is team me.” Arthur tried to laugh, but it just sounded strained.

“Because she's had a thing for you since she saw you in the kitchen without your pants on.” Eames laughed deeply.

“I miss you all the time. It doesn't ever not hurt.”

There was a paused and then Eames was moving them around, pushing Arthur back against the wall by his hips, “I miss you too Arthur.” He rested his forehead on Arthur's. “We were kids, but I miss what we had. I wish we could have felt that way without the drama.”

“Me too.” Arthur breathed out and let Eames hold his hips still though his body was begging to push forward. “I regretted what I did every single day. I want quiet and peace with you, no drama.”

“Maybe you weren't wrong.”

“I was.” Arthur brought his hand up and let it rest on Eames' cheek. His eyes were shut still trying to block out the tears that had started again.

“I only ever wanted you. We were just too young to make it work.”

“We aren't young now.”

Arthur was a little taken aback by Eames' laugh, “We're young.”

“We aren't teens anymore.” Arthur was still fighting the urge to press his body up and kiss Eames.

“No, we aren't.” Eames pressed forward slightly, and it was all Arthur needed to respond and push their bodies flush against each other again.

“Kiss me Eames, please?” Arthur asked again quietly as he opened his eyes. He was met with the other man looking at his face seriously.

“Arthur.”

“Please.” His voice gave way a little bit betraying the emotion that he felt.

Eames' lips were suddenly, and lightly pressed against his as the grip on his hips tightened. He was afraid to move, afraid to ruin the moment till Eames let his tongue slide over his bottom lip. Arthur let out a needy moan and dropped his jaw. This was everything he ever wanted, and he hated himself for not realizing it sooner.

“Eames.” Arthur breathed out when Eames pulled away.

“Darling.”

“Don't.” It was a warning.

“I'll always love you Arthur.” Eames kissed him lightly on the mouth and then on the forehead before walking away.

Arthur wasn't sure if it was a hello or goodbye.

*

The rehearsal dinner was the next night, and he was so thankful to have this weekend almost done. The run through had gone smoothly, and he had managed to successfully avoid anything that was Eames related for the majority of the day. They kissed, but it could have easily just been closure rather than a new beginning.

“I could hear Eames and Addison fighting last night.”

“Stop Ari.”

Arthur frowned at her as they settled into their seats for dinner. Addison wasn't there, but then again he wasn't in the wedding party.

“Did something happen between you and Eames?”

“No.” He shook his head firmly, and waited for the first course.

“That's a lie.” She glared at him.

“Nothing important happened.” Arthur amended as a salad was set in front of him.

“Also a lie.”

Arthur looked at her and then over to where Eames was happily feeding and chatting to Phillipa. His heart ached a little, and he quickly lifted and drank half of his glass of wine. “I'm not lying.” He hoped to god he was lying.

“Addison left.” Ariadne added quietly. “You guys, you guys are like this whole thing. You're more meant to be than Mal and Dom are.”

“He left?” Arthur echoed and looked back at Eames who met his eyes quickly before going back to feeding Phillipa.

“Slammed doors and everything.” She added. “We're in a room next to them.”

“Oh.” He breathed out.

“Yeah oh. So what happened?”

“We just talked.” Arthur shrugged. “That's it. I don't want to get into it.”

Dinner was quiet after that. Arthur hung back and nursed his wine as everyone chatted excitedly about the wedding the next day. He was just eager to escape. It didn't matter that Addison had left. Eames still wasn't with him. Thankfully he was allowed his silence, though he couldn't help but notice that Eames spent most of the dinner charming Phillipa, and only really talking to his sister otherwise.

“Mom and dad want to say hi.” Rose grabbed his arm after dinner and pulled him off to the side.

“Rose.” Arthur sighed. He owed them so much, maybe even more than Eames. “Is that a good idea?”

“Addison left.” She added.

“Ari told me that, but still. I don't know about your parents.” He admitted quietly.

“Arthur you said you missed them and they still think of you as family. It doesn't matter what happened. Plus, dad hates Addison, he called him an extended rebound to his face three weeks ago, it was great.” She laughed a little and Arthur couldn't help the small smile that crept up at the corners of his mouth.

“Fine.”

That was how he was ushered to a corner of the great room far away from Eames who was busy chatting with Mal. He owed these people so much. They had guided him through the worst time in his life with ease, caring and finesse. Arthur didn't even flinch when Eames' mother pulled him into a tight hug.

“We're so proud of you Arthur. A silver medal!” She kissed his cheek and held him out at arm’s length. “And you didn't want to run.”

He still wished he hadn't been nearly forced to by necessity, “Thank you.”

“You're done now.” She said softly, and Arthur took it more as reassurance than a question.

“I am.” He nodded.

“Still damn impressive.” Eames' father nodded and grabbed his hand for a firm shake before pulling him in for a hug.

Arthur had entered himself into the Olympic trials out of necessity his junior year of college. This was after he had been moved from an athletic scholarship to an academic one. Still, he had felt like he owed it to his past to complete as best he could. Naturally his best had landed him fourth in the 5,000-meter race and a silver medal in the 10,000-meter race. He'd never run competitively again, but he had that win and it was for his brother.

“Thank you.” Arthur nodded and looked up to notice Eames walking over with Phillipa attached to his hip. He couldn't help but think how much it suited him.

“Hi Phil.” Rose smiled at her, and the little girl looked at Arthur and reached out for him making a little whining noise.

Without thinking he smiled and took the little girl from Eames, “yesterday she was hiding from me.”

“She's tired.” Eames offered like it was an explanation.

He didn't miss the fond look in Eames' mother's eyes. “She can still like me Eames.” He cradled the little girl who quickly nuzzled her face into his neck and let her eyes drift shut.

“She doesn't know you.” Eames shot back.

“Oh stop. Phillipa is a wonderful judge of character. She bit the kid that was bulling everyone else.” Rose cut in with a light laugh.

“Yeah. She's a hero.” Arthur smiled and looked up at Eames who seemed to be echoing the look in his mother's eyes.

“Oh maybe Phil should be having a sleep over with Arthur not Rose.” Dom cooed to his daughter as he walked over.

“Ro.” Phillipa mumbled lightly clearly half asleep already.

“Right here.” Rose smiled and didn't move to take the little girl yet, which Arthur was oddly happy about.

“I told Mal she'd get to know me.” Arthur added looking at Dom. “I'm going to stay around, commute to the city.” He nodded and missed the knowing look Eames' mother shot her son.

“She won't be the only person happy to have you around Arthur.” Dom gave him a side hug careful not to squish his daughter. “Now to bed with you little monster.” Dom grabbed her up from Arthur and kissed her head. Rose followed them leaving Arthur alone with Eames and his parents.

It was an awkward silence before Eames' mother pulled his father off to the side after quickly announcing that they too were heading off to bed before the big day. That left Arthur standing across from Eames with no idea what to say.

“Addison left?” That was most likely not the right thing to say.

“Who told you that?”

“Ari and Rose.” Arthur scratched the back of his head and looked everywhere but at Eames. He didn't want to hope.

“Come outside with me. Yusuf got some strong stuff.” Eames reached out and tugged on one of his belt loops with a finger.

“Yeah, okay. Let me get my jacket.” Arthur nodded. It was the easiest thing in the world to do. Like it didn't hurt to just wonder what was going on inside of Eames' head.

They were outside back against the stone wall at the far edge of the property. Eames had lit the joint so quickly that Arthur couldn't even appreciate the beauty of the other man's mouth.

“Can I ask you something?”

Anything. “Sure.” He shrugged and plucked the joint right from Eames' mouth.

“Did you ever let anyone fuck you?”

He choked on the smoke and the cold air. It burned and his eyes watered. How could that be what Eames was thinking about? “No. You?” It was as nonchalant as he could be.

“No.” Eames stole the joint back. “I'd rather top.”

“Oh.” Arthur turned to the side and watched as the smoke poured from Eames' mouth mixed with the puff of white from his breath.

“Everything felt so big when we were young. Everything was magnified.”

“I know.” Arthur nodded. He couldn't disagree.

“It's easy to want to run away from that.”

“It was easier. Talking and fixing things would have been work. I wanted to to always be easy.” Arthur admitted quietly. “I was so stupid.”

“You were.”

They were quiet as they finished the joint. Arthur melted back into the wall and looked over at Eames with hooded eyes, “Why did Addison leave?”

“He's threatened by you.” Eames answered simply. “I'll always love you the most Arthur.”

He thought about that, “I feel the same way.”

“Say it?”

“Eames, you’re the only person I'll ever love. You know that.”

It was different, and they both knew it. Arthur only loved Eames, and Eames only loved Arthur the most. Still, Arthur had left Eames so he could see a few other guy’s dicks when they were too far apart to fool around regularly. The selfishness of the decision hit him, and he moved his head to the side to hide his shame only to have Eames' hand guide his chin back to force eye contact.

“Do you mean that?”

“I do.” Arthur nodded without thinking. “If he was still here I would have hurt him.” He meant it. He wasn't much of a fighter, but it was becoming apparent that he would fight for Eames.

“I know.” Eames cupped his face and moved their bodies close together.

“I fucking hate him. Since day one.”

“I believe you were just turned on by what I was going to do to him on day one.”

Arthur growled and was almost angry to have Eames so close that he could feel his warm breath on his cheek. “And then I was jealous.” He admitted. “It's not fair.”

“You did this Arthur. It's fair.”

“Did you fuck him?” Arthur growled but didn't move. Eames was considerably more broad than he was and he knew he wouldn't be able to get by until Eames allowed it.

“I've never been inside anyone.” Eames admitted quietly against Arthur's neck before leaving a tiny kiss on it.

“Eames. I need to try again.” He didn't want it, he needed it.

“I can't just try Arthur.”

“Okay.” Arthur nodded a few times and looked up at Eames through his eye lashes. “Then this is it. No try, it just is.”

Eames had the audacity to laugh, “Arthur don't say things you don't mean.” At that Eames untangled their bodies that had somehow ended pressed up against each other.

“I mean it.” Arthur breathed out into the cold as he watched Eames walk away.

*

The wedding was easy. Arthur did his part and held it together when he spotted Addison sitting in the audience looking at nothing but Eames. Eames, who filled out his suit jacket like no one else. Eames, who had just a peak of black ink under his dress shirt. Ink that Arthur had never gotten to explore. He hated Addison, and wanted nothing more than the other man to disappear forever. It was unfair that he was still fighting against the same guy that he was in high school only now he didn't have any leverage. They weren't in high school anymore, and he wasn't the it senior anymore. He had no way to intimidate Addison.

His original plan was to get as dunk as possible at the reception, but when he saw Phillipa dancing on Eames' shoes he couldn't do it. He still couldn't go through it when Addison was tossing the same adoring looks at Eames that he was. Maybe he did deserve to be miserable.

“You need to figure it out.”

“I know.” Arthur waved off Ariadne. He wasn't in the mood.

“Yusuf told me Eames didn't tell Addison to come back, he just did.”

“I don't think that's helping.” Arthur didn't take his eyes off of Eames on the dance floor, even when Addison cut in. “Who the fuck interrupts a toddler dancing?”

Ari laughed, “an asshole?”

“Rude.” He mumbled into his glass of water as the little girl looked misplaced, and on the verge of tears before her focused turned to him. She quickly made her way over to where he was sitting.

“Arth dance.” She nodded and held up her arms.

“Arth.” Ari echoed with a laugh.

He ignored his friend and picked up the little girl carrying her out to the dance floor. The music changed and the toddler squirmed at the slower music before cuddling to Arthur. For his part he held her close, and glared at Addison who was obviously trying to make amends with Eames. The song ended and Arthur made eye contact with Eames before setting Phillipa down. He wasn't going to try and make a scene, but he wasn't about to let this happen.

“Phil I think you should go dance with your daddy.” Arthur smiled at her.

“Ohhh.” The litter girls eyes light up. “Yeah!” She ran over as fast as she could and Arthur couldn't help but give a warm smile to the family as Dom and Mal embraced their daughter.

“Eames.” Arthur said firmly.

“Won't you just fuck off.” Addison said exasperated. “You've been cock blocking me since high school.”

Arthur's eyebrows shot up, “don't start.”

“It's true.”

“I'm not doing this at a wedding Addison. I haven't been blocking anything since high school.” He was jealous and just done. Arthur really had no idea why Eames kept going back to this guy.

“It's over anyway.” Eames said shortly and looked at Arthur.

“Okay.” Arthur nodded. Apparently the kiss outside was more of a goodbye than a hello.

He walked out of the ballroom, and blinked his eyes tightly to hold back tears.

“What the fuck Arthur?”

He turned and looked at Eames confused. “You said it was over.”

“With Addison not you, you asshole.”

“Don't.” Arthur laughed a little, “call me an asshole.” Relief washed over him.

“I will.” Eames closed the gap and kissed him tenderly.

“I'm going to live here, and work in the city. We can get a house and make the basement or a spare room a studio for your art, and we're going to get married.”

“That's a lot of sudden plans Arthur.”

“I'm going to marry you Eames.” He countered like it was the only thing he's ever been sure of.

“Are you now.” Eames wore a tiny expression of amusement and fondness. Arthur missed that look.

“Yes.” Arthur nodded. “Tomorrow if you want.”

“And my mother would kill you for robbing her of the satisfaction of a wedding.”

“I'm serious Eames. I want you to marry me.” Arthur bit his lip. “Will you marry me?”

“You're really proposing to me Arthur?”

“Yes. I love you. I don't care if I'm consistently an asshole that only sees himself. I want to marry you, I want that big gay family with you. No one else.”

“Okay.” Eames held his face and kissed him again this time deeper, “we can get married. I want to marry you.”

“We should go up to my room now.” Arthur said into Eames' mouth. “I want to touch you. I want you to fuck me.”

“Darling that sounds amazing, but we have to see this reception through. Then we can be alone. Mal would have our heads if we just took off to fuck.” Eames chuckled.

“Can you get rid of him.” Arthur breathed out. “And then just stay with me?”

“You've always been a needy thing.” Eames kissed him again.

“I don't care.” Arthur shook his head and he was back to trying not to cry, this time it was out of joy.

*

Three hours later Addison was gone and Arthur was happily seated watching Eames carry around a passed out Phillipa. He had never been so sure of anything in his life, he wanted to create a home with Eames. He wanted the other man to help him create a family.

“So, what happened with you two?”

“Nosy.” Arthur smiled at Rose.

“Listen I watched you sneak out of his room, or into his room how many times? Not to mention all the shit I could hear through the walls. You guys aren't good at being discreet remember? Spill.” She poked him.

“We're going to get married.”

“You what?” She blinked at him. “Does Eames know that?”

“Yes.” Arthur laughed lightly. “I asked him a few hours ago.”

“Mom and dad are going to lose it. They always liked you best out of the three of us.” She hugged him.

“It was just the tragic back story.” Arthur shrugged.

Rose looked at him seriously, “Arthur you're so much more than all the shit you've been though, and I'm glad you're done pushing Eames aside so he can't leave you. Not everyone is going to leave.”

Arthur nodded, “It's scary to know who you want forever when you're seventeen.”

“I'm glad you two idiots worked it out. I wouldn't accept any one else as my brother in law.” She gave him a kiss on the cheek before standing to grab Phillipa from Eames.

“You told her?”

“I had to.” Arthur beamed at him.

“I still like you best when you smile.” Eames gave him a light kiss. “The party is almost over.”

“Good.” Arthur nodded and leaned forward into Eames' body. The last few days had been exhausting.

“Did you still want to...” Eames trailed off.

“God yes.” Arthur pulled back and smiled. “So much.”

“I'm going to say goodnight and head up to my room okay?”

“My room, and I'll be right up.” Arthur nodded and handed him the room key. He looked away his eyes landing on Eames' parents. The two people that had lifted him up, and guided him through is last few months of high school, and his first year of college.

“Don't wait too long I might fall asleep.”

“You won't.” Arthur smiled.

His eyes followed Eames as he made the rounds with the few people left in the room, and didn't stand till after Eames shot him one final look before disappearing. That was when he made his way over to the other man's parents.

“I have a question.” He stammered not expecting his nerves. “I mean I already asked, but I want to know it's okay.”

“If what's okay?” The older woman looked at him knowingly a smile threatening at the corner of her lips.

“I want to marry Eames.” He said and looked down. He wasn't expecting the hug that came from the other man. Eames' father wasn't really open with his emotions.

“Of course.” The man nodded. “I knew it was serious.”

Arthur laughed, relieved and pulled Eames' mother into a tight hug. “I won't ever hurt him like that again.”

“You only ever hurt yourself Arthur.” She let him go and pushed him towards the door a little. “Go celebrate.”

“Ugh, yeah, okay.” He nodded and made his way through the ballroom and up to his room, his room that Eames was waiting in. He knocked once before the door was pulled open and quickly shut again this time with him pushed up against it.

“That took forever.”

“I had to ask your parents.”

Eames let out a deep laugh, “you're their favorite kid you know.”

Arthur kissed him, “that's what Rose said.”

“So, they were okay with it?”

“Yes.” Arthur nodded. “And then I think your mom sent me up here to get laid. She said celebrate, but yeah.”

“That's disgusting.”

Eames growled a little and grabbed Arthur by the hips firmly shoving him back into the door and kissing him forcefully, “have you fucked yourself Arthur.”

“When I missed you.” Arthur mumbled back against his mouth.

“Don't lie to me.”

“I'm not.” Arthur shook his head and remembered nights where he was alone and could only have the thought of Eames. He fucked himself with his fingers, and came all over his own chest before passing out.

“I can't believe you never.” Eames continued to manhandle him, this time starting to rip off each item of the three-piece suit that they were both wearing.

“Me? What about you?” Arthur grinned and pushed back his hands going right for Eames' belt rather than the vest.

“Nothing was the same. No one was you.” Eames gave up on the tiny shirt buttons and ripped it open.

“Fuck Eames.” Arthur grinned. “Take your shirt off. I want to see you. Fuck you filled out.”

“And the tattoos?”

“Just take your fucking cloths off.” Arthur got enough space and dropped to his knees. They weren't kids anymore they both knew enough to take their time. He just didn’t know if he could. Eames was finally right there in front of him, and he could do whatever he wanted. Arthur had managed to get Eames' pants around his ankles while he was thinking, and made quick work of his boxers.

“Christ Arthur don't just look at it.”

Eames' hand was on the back of his head and Arthur let himself be lead.

It was so familiar, and it didn’t take long for him to remember just how to move his tongue to get Eames’ squirming. Of course there were other tricks that he had picked up over their time apart, but thankfully he had all the time in the world to show Eames each and every one of them.

“Arthur.” He was forcefully tugged up and pushed back against the wall. “I want you in about thirty different ways right now.”

“We have time.” Arthur smiled against his mouth and kissed him. 

“Finally.”

Arthur rolled his eyes and arched his hips up trying to get some kind of friction, “I still need you right now Eames.”

“You do.” Eames wrapped his hand around Arthur’s hard cock and stroked it slowly. “And what do you need from me right now?”

“Eames.” Arthur’s mouth dropped open and he inhaled sharply.

“Come on you know I like to hear it.” Eames licked a line up his neck before placing a few kisses on Arthur’s jaw before kissing him. He backed off just enough that Arthur could answer when he was ready.

“Fuck me.”

“There we go.” 

Then he was being moved and pushed back against the bed, the comfortable weight of Eames pressing down against him. He didn’t have much time to debate the difference between how Eames used to feel versus now because that mouth that he loved so much was stretched around his cock before he even knew what was happening.

“I’m not going to last.”

“No?”

Eames moved down to play with his balls making him groan, “No.”

“Do you have lube in here?”

“There.” Arthur turned and pointed at his bag. “Side pocket.”

“And what were you planning?”

“Nothing.” Arthur frowned at him. He really didn’t expect this to happen.

“It was just a joke. Don’t think too much.” Eames kissed him lightly as two slick fingers started to play with his hole.

“I can’t think right now anyway.” Arthur admitted and pushed back into the fingers.

“Good.”

Second later Eames was pushing into him. It wasn’t some kind of great romantic moment. It was uncomfortable, and then so good. Eames was taking his time with slow thrusts pulling almost all the way out before pushing back it. He wasn’t sure if it was to make it last or if it was just to savor the moment. Either way Arthur didn’t think he had ever felt anything so good. His body arched up and he met Eames’ mouth when the mean leaned down to kiss him.

“I’m so close.”

“Yeah.” Arthur nodded. “Let go.”

Eames mashed their mouths together as he came. The kiss was mostly teeth and Arthur inhaled sharply as Eames leaned back, staying inside of him. His hand wrapped itself back around Arthur’s cock stroking more franticly this time. Arthur came quickly with a groan biting his lip.

“Arthur.” Eames mumbled kissing his cheeks before moving off the bed.

“Where?” Arthur sat up and watched as Eames’ naked body bent pulling one of their pants off the floor to clean them off. “So romantic.”

“I’m exhausted.”

“Me too.” Arthur admitted quietly.

“I’m really glad you finally pulled your head out of your ass.”

“Mmm” Arthur moaned out and snuggled up to Eames’ body. 

“I love you.”

Arthur looked up, “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote most of this in one night and then sat on it for a month and a half because I couldn't figure out how to end it. I'm still not all the way happy with this, but I needed to get it out. I'm thinking some domestic fluff is needed to close this series out.


End file.
